Peter Returns
by SonofVulcan
Summary: When peter turned into a werewolf Valerie did not know how to cope. When peter returned after a full year Valerie could not be happier.
1. Chapter 1

The day was a cold winter day. It was unusually cold. Something was stirring, I did not know what but I would not let it get a hold of my mind. I was walking across the town square, which must only be twenty feet in diameter. The sacrifice stool stood solitary in the middle of the square. The elected family is tying up a plump pig to the stool. Our town in affected by one problem. There is a werewolf who orders us to sacrifice our best livestock to him every full moon, or he shall kill someone in the town. He could be your wife, your sister, or your neighbor. He could be anyone. The question is, who is he?

I arrived at work in the woods around mid-day. My father raised a stern eyebrow at me.

"Where have you been?" he asked me. I was supposed to be there two hours earlier. The truth is I had been with Valerie. I had snuck of to be with her. We had escaped to the stables and laid down on the soft beds of hay. We had been talking about leaving this place, going somewhere together and leaving this all behind us. She pulled me towards her and pulled me into a kiss. It was life changing. Our tongues met passionately. I can not begin to explain. I love this girl so much. Valerie has been arranged to marry another man, a man who can provide money and shelter. His name is Henry Lahar. He lacks in one thing, he cannot provide love or happiness to Valerie. Without those two things money and shelter are nothing, Valerie will have nothing.

"Papa, don't worry. I was only lost in the woods"

"Don't be stupid, you have walked these woods since you were a baby, now get to work, these trees wont cut themselves." he replied rather calmly for his exterior.

I picked up an axe and started chopping away at a tree. Our town is trying to build a witch-dunker. This contraption is rather, explicit. The town priest has sensed a witch in our midst. He ordered a witch dunker to be built by tomorrow evening.

The time passed. I straightened my back.

"Don't worry there Peter, the tree will be there later" a man yelled from across the clearing.

I turned around to grab the axe I had stuck into a stump but it was not there. I walked forward a few steps. The snow crunched under the heavy weight my feet. My leather belt creaked as I took slow small steps. Everyone had gone back to the town. My horse still sat tied up to the pine tree. All of a sudden there was a blur of blue fabric. A nice purple-blue color. Periwinkle. A cloak flashed by.

"Valerie, be careful with the axe" I said into the silent forest. Valerie jumped out from behind a tree.

"Make me"

I ran at her, she giggled and began to run. I caught up with her. She fell over and landed on her back. She looked up at me and smiled. I laid down on top of her.

"are you scared" I said as she pulled me closer.

"not one bit" she said whispering against my skin. Just as I leaned in for the kiss she looked away. Valerie stood up fast.

"race you back" We hadn't even taken ten fast steps when a horn sounded. "The wolf, it's killed again" she said sadly but a bit of worry in her ton. Her sister had not come home all day and was nowhere in the village.

"Valerie, remember I am the wolf" I said sounding a bit confused. Last time we had a wolf, Valerie thought it was me. It turned out to be her had. It was a blood moon so if you get bitten then you become a werewolf. We were fighting him when I got bitten on the arm. I fled and told Valerie I would be back and now just the day before, I had returned.

"No Peter, we have another wolf, not one that is peaceful such as yourself, but one that kills." She said sadly. "Peter you have been gone for a year, things have changed."

"We'd better get back then"

We hopped onto my horse. He is a nice sleek stallion. He runs so smoothly. His white mane bobbed as we galloped back to the town.

We arrived at the town fifteen minutes later. Valerie jumped down and ran towards the crowd.

"WHO WAS IT?" she shrieked. I had never seen her get like this. Murmers hit the crowd. She heard _Oh here comes the poor woman's daughter._

Valerie ran into the center and there lied the body of a woman. Her features once complex and beautiful, now scratched and scarred. Blood trickled around the dirty where she laid motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Valerie's mother died things were different. Suddenly Valerie did not have the energy to sneak off with me. Every time I tried to take her with me to the forest she made some excuse to not come. One year ago, her father had been killed. He had been the wolf then. Nobody knows that except for me. If anyone found out that Valerie was the daughter of the wolf, they would hang her. Her father had killed her sister, and grandmother, he also almost killed her mother. Now we have a new wolf among us, another violent one. I am a wolf. I will not tell lies. Valerie knows that. During a blood moon, her father bit me. Valerie had no family anymore all she had was Roxanne and I.

The day was warm, well warm for a winter. It was still snowing but not very much. A funeral wagon was being pulled throughout the town. The pale body of Valerie's mother was being pulled within. People might think it was me, but for one thing, I know is that it was not me. Then I saw her. Valerie stepped out of her family's house. Remains of tears were on her cheeks. I ran over to her. She stared at me for a few moments as if she didn't know who I was.

"Valerie.. I uhh" I said breathing hard in between words.

"No need to talk…" she said taking my hands. "We can talk tonight."

"But Valerie, it's a…" I tried to say but she ran away to catch up with the cart. "Full Moon." I looked around confused but then I looked in my hands. There was a folded piece of parchment in my hands. It read

"_Meet me tonight at my grandmother's old cabin."_

That evening I went to the pub. I ate well so I would not be hungry in wolf form. The moon was almost showing above the mountain. Once the moonlight touched my skin I would become a wolf. I stood, paid the bar tender and left. I ran and ran towards the forest. I got onto the trail that led to Valerie's cabin. I started to walk just as I got the first glimpse of the full moon. When I looked down, I was shrinking. My feet and hands morphed into paws. I grew hair all over my body. I fell to all fours because it seemed more comfortable. I was a wolf. This was different. I want and need to get to Valerie's cabin let me keep my human mind. I ran up the path. When I saw the cabin I heard Valerie talking to someone. When I looked there was another wolf. She called him Peter. This wolf was tricking her. I ran at him just as he tried to strike Valerie. I jumped on him clawing at his eyes. I felt my claws sink deep into the flesh of this other wolf. He yelped and ran away. We were not going to see him again but he knew one thing, He knew that I was a wolf too.

"Peter… thanks."

"GRRRR" I tried to reply but because we are not related she could not understand me. I motioned her to get onto my back. She looked uneasy at first but then climbed aboard. I ran off up the mountain. I ran and I ran. We reached the top of the mountain. The old cave behind us. We could both see the sun coming up over the distant hills. When the first direct sun ray hit me, my body warmed. The snow crunched in relief when my front "arms" lifted off the ground. I felt the fur sink back into my human skin. I looked down and I was completely naked. I had forgotten that that would happen. I looked around frantically.

"No need Peter" she said, I could hear the lust in her voice.

"What do you mean?" I said sounding worried. Valerie did not reply, she simply put her cloak on the snow for us to sit.

"I mean that I'm ready" She replied slowly.

"Valerie I don't know what to say"

"No need just do" she crept next to me and then on top of me. She leaned down and kissed me. I imagined our tongues waltzing around with as much passion as we were kissing. She undid the front of her dress the satin strings fell gracefully and her dress loosened letting her body go back to its true form, not crunched into a dress. She then unbuttoned her blouse. All she had now was a small shirt on with centimeter wide sleeves. She slid of her dress leaving her underwear on. I was naked and she must have felt my member go hard because she giggles a little.

"I know you have been wanting this, why did you not ask?"

"I never wanted to hurt you." With that things got a little steamier.

After we were done we talked. We talked seriously about leaving. To the city, mountains, fields. This town had problems and it would not help if we just ran away. Once our problems were gone she promised she would leave for the city. I could imagine what she was going through. Every time I tried to bring it up she shut me down. What she does not know is that my parents were also killed, but lucky me, I did not have a werewolf for a dad and then have my sister and mother get killed. Now that I was not a wolf, we would have to walk back slowly and at a regular pace. Luckily she had brought my clothes with her. I slipped on my tunic and leather vest, then put on my pants and hunting boots. I wrapped a knife holder around my waist that not only held my knife to my side is also kept my pants up.

When we arrived at Daggerhorn that afternoon almost immediately I was grabbed and taken away from Valerie. Someone had tipped off everyone that I was now a wolf. I did not know who it was but I had a feeling that it was the other wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

The cell was small and damp. All I had to sleep on was a gross muddy pile of hay. The guard came in and he threw me a piece of dry stale bread. When I tried to bite into it, it was hard and chewy. I tried to fall asleep, it took me hours too but I finally did.

I dreamt of snow. There was Valerie and she was with someone else. I did not know what it was but he looked familiar. As the scene moved closer I realized it was I, but now I had brown hair and I also had green eyes instead of brown. What does this mean? Valerie looked the same. The only thing that was different is that she looked flawless, plastic. Her cloak was over twenty meters long. The wind blew it in so many different directions. She started to say something but her cloak wrapped around me and strangled me and….

I woke up fast and Valerie was there poking my side with a stick.

"Peter they have set the hanging for this afternoon!"

"calm down Valerie I will get out of here"

"that reminds me…" she said timidly. Just as she pulled out her knife I could see the gleam of blood. A body fell out of the broom closet.

"Valerie what have you…"

"we must go" She ripped the keys out of her cloak and unlocked the door. We ran. When we were running I heard screams and yells of the other guards recognizing me. I heard the loading of a crossbow and I jumped up into the air. An arrow passed under me and hit a man in the street. We ran and arrows flew by. We got to the gates when a guard came out and grabbed Valerie putting his sword to her throat.

"Stand down or the witch dies," he said and I immediately kneeled and put my hands out waiting for cuffing. I heard the clatter of hooves and I looked up and a white sleek stallion reared and smashed the guards face in. The man on the horse was Henry.

"Hop on, I'll take you home, and lead them on a different trail, you are safe now." He said galliently as he took Valerie and plopped her on the back of the horse. They galloped away and I was left alone. I began to jog to the cabin.

In the cabin a fire roared. Soup boiled above in an old pewter cauldron. Valerie sat slumped in an old elk hide. Henry sat in the corner playing with his sword.

"Won't be long until they find us" Valerie muttered under her breath.

"Until then, Henry and I will protect you" I snapped back.

"They are not after me Peter, they want you!" She yelled back. I stopped talking. I went silent for reasons they probably knew already. It was pretty obvious. I could smell something funny. I could see they did too. Something not right. Just then a man burst into the cabin. He reeked of wild animal.

"Hello Peter and Valerie" he said slyly.

"What do you want from us?" Valerie shrieked.

"You're the wolf, the other one I mean" I said in a tone that sounded shaky.

"Yes I am, I don't live in dagger horn. Nobody knows who I am or that there is two wolfs. Now the people of Daggerhorn turn to you. You are the wolf now, not me." He said laughing a little. I had been framed. By an old decreped man. He ruined everything. My life. Our life. Now who is this man. "It's a blood moon you know" he yelled and grabbed Valerie's arm. He lowered his teeth to it just as I threw my dagger at him. It hit his shoulder with a stick sound and he yelped. He tried to lunge at me but I was in protective mode. I was ready for all his moves. "Strong boy, I see. Stronger than me. I must go now." With that he jumped out of the window and ran into the forest. His foot prints in the snow could lead us to him. Henry and I started out into the forest when there was a snap of a twig behind a tree. By now it was dark. I drew my dagger just as Henry drew his sword. It gleamed in the moonlight. It was not a full moon but Henry looked at me uneasily. There were foot steps. Not human, this being sounded like it had four legs. All at once Henry was smashed to the ground and I was knocked unconscious.

Sorry for being so short! I got happy with it before it got any longer and I did not want to ruin it.


End file.
